


Captain's Orders

by allthetrek



Series: A Brush With Death [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Okay, you’ve got to stop going on away missions! The Captain is going to put a stop to it soon, for your own safety! But for now, he’s just going to confess his love for you.Prequel: A Brush With Death





	Captain's Orders

“Go and get some sleep, Captain,” the doctor states, seeing the weariness in Captain Pike’s eyes. Indeed, he’s been through hell the past 24 hours. The away mission to a biomedical research facility where unsanctioned experiments were being performed had gone horribly awry, and you’d been badly injured. The Captain had saved your life, getting the interference grid around the facility down just in time to beam you back to the ship.

Here in sick bay, you’ve been treated, but it will be a long recovery and the mental scars of what you’ve been through will never vanish completely. You’re stable now, unconscious and in good hands with the med staff in sick bay. The hour is late, and the Captain leaves sick bay, ambling with marked exhaustion to his quarters, nodding politely at the few of his crew he encounters along the way.

Captain Pike enters his quarters, immediately removing his uniform and placing it into the laundry receptacle. He gets ready for bed quickly and then pulls the covers back on his large, comfortable bed. The perks of being the captain. Crawling under the covers, his head hits the pillow, and he would fall fast asleep, if it weren’t for thoughts of you that present themselves as they always do before he falls asleep now.

Images of your blood on his hands, the look of pain and fear on your beautiful face. The words you had confessed to Christopher when you felt like you were in your final moments. Feeling your life force slipping away, you’d grabbed Christopher, looking him in his stormy blue eyes. “Chris… I love you. I have for so long now. I just… I had to tell you…,” you’d uttered, tears in your eyes as you felt weakness overcoming you, the excruciating pain in your torso causing you to lose consciousness. You’d said the words you’d been holding onto, and if you died right there, at least you’d said them.

But you didn’t die, and now Christopher lies in bed, contemplating yet again his feelings for you, his chest tightening at the thought of your confession of love. Of those three words, ones he has said few times in his life because when he does, he truly means them. He reflects on his relationship with you, which hasn’t been going on for long but it’s been the easiest, most fulfilling time he’s experienced in ages. Maybe in his life. Your warmth, your candor and integrity, the way you make him feel so accepted and supported. He trusts you implicitly. Though he’s starting to lose trust in your ability to not get mortally wounded…

The captain falls into a much needed slumber, though his dreams are restless and bizarre, as his troubled mind tries to make sense of recent events.

*** Next Morning ***

Before the start of his shift, Captain Pike stops by sick bay to check on you. He’s told that you were discharged back to your quarters to recuperate, but will not be fit for duty for a couple of days at least.

Christopher heads to your quarters, entering at your invitation, and finding you propped up in bed reading on your PADD.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he asks, a concerned look on his face. The last time he saw you, you were covered in your own blood, just having been stabilized by the doctor. He’d only left your side when he was reassured for the tenth (no, hundredth!) time that you were indeed out of harm’s way and he would see you alive and well in the morning.

“I slept all night, I’m not tired right now. Just sore, but I’m taking it easy. Doctor’s orders,” you reply with a smile, one that sends relief flooding through Christopher.

“Don’t forget, Captain’s orders,” he quips back, his sense of humor gradually returning as he feels better that you’re okay. He’s always teasing you, and loves that you can tease him back.

You smile and shuffle over on the bed, patting the spot on the mattress beside you, inviting him to sit, which he does. He reaches over and takes the PADD away from you, placing it on the nightstand. He studies your face, the most beautiful sight in the universe to him. His expression conveys his worry for you, and you gaze back into his vivid blue eyes, a small smile crossing your lips, showing him you’re okay.

Christopher doesn’t have much time before the start of his shift. He’s not going to put this off any longer. “[Y/N]… Do you remember what you said to me yesterday? At the facility, when…?” he trails off, his voice betraying him, cracking with the memory of your dire condition.

You do remember, at least you think you do. Everything from that moment is so hazy in your mind… Like a dream, blurry and out of focus. You remember feeling such relief the moment the words had slipped from your lips. But then everything had slipped away…

Christopher gazes intently at you as you recall the memory. You frown slightly as you sift through those moments, then look into his eyes with recognition. He can see you remember, and his eyes implore you to say it again. He wants to be sure, before he proceeds…

“Yes. Yes, I said… I love you. And… I meant it,” you state, feeling so incredibly vulnerable in this moment, but it won’t last long because the look on Christopher’s face makes it easy to read his reaction. He wears his heart on his sleeve, at least with you. The closer you get, the more he opens up to you and you’re happy to reciprocate.

A warm smile traverses his lips and he beams at you, your words like pure liquid latinum, filling him with such happiness, such gratitude, such… Love.

“I love you too, [Y/N],” he states softly, his hand coming to your cheek, his thumb ghosting over your exquisite lips as he looks at you as though for the first time. Each of your features he memorizes, as almost losing you has made it all too clear to him how precious and rare you are. There’s no time to waste on anything that doesn’t truly matter. He’s going to savor every moment he gets with you as though it’s his last. Because in this line of work, it really could be.

Christopher leans in and kisses you, your upper lip still tender from your recent injuries but you don’t mind. You return his kiss, each of you savoring the feeling of each other; reveling in the warmth, the taste, the sparks of passion that course through you both.

Finally, you break apart, Christopher resting his forehead against yours, both of you breathing harder now, mesmerized by the intense connection you share.

“I have to go,” he whispers with regret. Duty calls, and you understand. “I’ll be back later to check on you.”

He gets up, leaning down to give you one more kiss, placing his lips on your forehead, lingering there for a blissful moment.

“Remember, take it easy. Captain’s orders,” he states with a grin as he walks away from you. Every cell in his body is reluctant to leave your side, your pull almost magnetic as he consciously moves himself away from you, from your quarters, making his way to the bridge. He can’t wait until he can see you again, and until you’re fully recovered, so the two of you can express more thoroughly your love for each other.


End file.
